1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical card connector, and particularly to an electrical card connector having a grounding shield which is easily and securely attached thereto.
2. Description of Prior Art
Some electrical card connectors have grounding shields attached to headers of the electrical card connectors by a fastener 7 as shown in FIG. 1. An inserting portion 71 of the fastener 7 extends through an insertion slot 61 of a grounding shield 6 and is received in a receiving slot 81 of a header 8 thereby attaching the shield 6 to the header 8. A pair of tines 711 formed on both sides of the inserting portion 71 interferentially engage with inner walls of the receiving slot 81 of the header 8. The insertion slot 61 of the shield 6 should be sufficiently dimensioned for facilitating extension of the inserting portion 71 therethrough. After assembly, however, the shield 6 may become easily displaced in relation to the inserting portion 71 of the fastener 7 since the insertion slot 61 has a diameter slightly larger than the distance between two opposite tines 711 of the inserting portion 71. Thus, the grounding shield 6 cannot be securely attached to the header 8.